Crush Virus
Story Yami wakes up, in the basement of a ruined building. He jerks forward, but his arms are restricted. Yami turns his head to look, seeing no visible restraints. He takes a look into the corner, seeing Strings crouched down, head turned sideways. Yami: Strings, huh? Is that the name you’re going by now? You don’t prefer your old name? Puppet Master? Strings turns his head up straight, as he reaches up to his face. He grabs it, pulling off an ID mask. Puppet Master’s burned face is revealed, as her maniacal smile is twisted when she tilts her head again. Puppet Master: Good guess! To think, one of the wiser Johns is the one who joined us evil Johns before. Yami: I was, uncertain of what I wanted and which side was right. Now I’m certain, and I won’t lose to you again. Puppet Master: Oh, but you already have. You just don’t realize it! Puppet Master stands up, as she trances around, light on her feet. Puppet Master: You’re not the only John I’ve seen since the last time we met. I met quite a few of them, and they were so mean! They wouldn’t let me kill them or maim them or shatter the entirety of their universes! Yami: Gee, I wonder why? Puppet Master: There was some fun though. I got thrown into an extra-dimensional prison, then flung through a reality tear a few times before finally being banished here! And I must say, I was very pleased to have landed here. It was an apocalyptic wasteland, with robots having destroyed all forms of life! And I mean everything. (Sighs dreamily) What a wonderful world. Yami: I forgot how crazy you were. Puppet Master: Imagine my surprise when I discovered there was a human living. Some guy named Zoney or something. Yami: (In horror) Z-one? Puppet Master: Maybe. He was just wasting away as the robots searched for him and then, a revelation happens. You appear! I was so furious, I almost killed you on the spot. I’m glad I didn’t though, as Zokey showed off his time travel capability. I made him make a new time traveling robot to follow you before I killed him. Yami: You killed him. So that robot, Puppet Master: I tagged along with it. This mask let me be invisible as well. After you left with the robot again, it wasn’t hard to disguise myself as “Strings,” join Broder’s band and make my way to this city, the heart of all turmoil in this dimension. Imagine my surprise when it was already on the brink of destruction! So close to that future that I was in, I was shaking with excitement. I don’t think Luna yet realizes I’m out of her control. Yami: You’re just going to let things progress? Puppet Master: And make you watch from afar, unable to do anything. That kind of pain and torture will haunt you and destroy your spirit. I’ll keep you alive, imprison you so you can no longer die. Maybe trap you in a large pod thing that restricts your arms. Yami: Like, Z-one? Puppet Master: Huh. Yeah, like him! That’s a great idea! Yami pulls at the invisible strings again, with no results. Puppet Master stands up, pressing the ID mask against her face, her appearance morphing back into Strings. Strings: (Distorted male and female voice) I shall leave my new associate with you, to make sure nothing happens. Strings walks out of the room, disappearing into the shadows. Broder enters the room, smiling. Broder: And now, we wait. Yami: You didn’t hear a word she said, did you? She’s going to allow the world to be destroyed. Broder: Yes, I learned of Sartorius’ prophecy during my imprisonment. How opportune it is for me, don’t you think? The Meklords will destroy the current rule of Asgard, I shall rise from the ashes, leading the survivors against them. Upon our victory in saving the world, I shall take my place, as new king of Asgard. Yami: You’ll fail. I’ve seen that future. There are no survivors, except the one. Broder: If the future has changed as much as is being said, then I shall make the change. Yami: Not if I can help it. An explosion occurs on the wall behind Broder, him reflexively turning intangible. He turns tangible and spins around, Black Dragon standing there. Broder: You. I’m surprised that the mother hen would… Black Dragon grabs Broder, expression unchanging. Broder smirks. Broder: Did you really think you could trap me? Broder leans backwards, but Black Dragon’s grip doesn’t loosen. Broder looks puzzled, as he tries again, trying to turn intangible. His expression turns to a horrified realization, as Black Dragon blasts him with Inferno Fire Blast, the explosion smoke blowing into Yami’s face. Broder drops to the floor, as Black Dragon walks over to Yami. Yami: Perfect timing, Black Dragon. There’s now yet another threat in this battle, which we have to handle immediately. Forget getting allies. I just need to lead Luna and Leo together and use one powerful transformation to defeat them. Now, blast that wall to destroy the strings. Black Dragon walks over, as if in a trance. Yami’s expression drops as Black Dragon pulls out a syringe device. Yami: Oh, not the stupid Crush Virus again. Black Dragon presses the syringe to the Dueltrix, pushing down on the plunger. The Crush Virus in injected in the Dueltrix, the Crush Virus replacing the Dueltrix symbol. Black Dragon then steps back, and fires an Inferno Fire Blast at Yami. He’s shot back from the attack, the attack searing the strings. Yami hits the wall, groaning and charred. Black Dragon prepares to fire another Inferno Fire Blast, as Yami slams the Dueltrix down. 8tle: So far, so good. Black Dragon fires Inferno Fire Blast, as 8tle takes the attack. He then speeds forward, leaning forward and ramming Black Dragon. His hook claw catches on the helmet, yanking it off Mokuba’s head. Mokuba drops to his knees, as if coming out of a trance. Mokuba: Uh, what? 8tle: Looks like the visor is black. 8tle shatters the visor, as he gives the helmet back to Mokuba. Mokuba: What, happened? 8tle: That’s what I was going to ask you. You were going after Luna, so why were you controlled by Leo? Mokuba: It was a trap! Chancellor Shepard was on his side! The scene gets a white outline, as Cyber Ogre has White Dragon and Black Dragon in its grip. Cyber Ogre takes them to the command center, tossing them at the base. Supreme King stands above them, with Valon and Sherry to his sides. Robotic Knights surround them, as a Cyber Phoenix circles overhead. Syrus, Zane, Chazz and Chancellor Shepard are at a command station, typing the commands. White Dragon: So, that’s why the robots are so strong. They are being directly operated by you guys, giving them a more complex and more humanized battle style. Black Dragon: Can we beat them? White Dragon: Not without destroying the station. That requires getting through the robots. Supreme King: Welcome, White Dragon. And, whoever that is. Black Dragon: Hey! I’m Black Dragon! Newest hero in Domino City! Supreme King: This city doesn’t need heroes. Only conquerors. They need the evil conquered and removed. White Dragon: And destroying the city is the quickest way to conquer the target. Supreme King: That was the initial plan. However, I underestimated Yubel’s power. I shall need more powerful soldiers to join us. Black Dragon: Too bad! We’ll never join you! In fact, we’ll stop you! White Dragon: Mokuba, no! Black Dragon fires an Inferno Fire Blast at the consoles, as Cyber Ogre moves to intercept it. Robotic Knights extend cables from their chest, wrapping around Black Dragon and White Dragon. Supreme King: You’ve got heart. But what I need are soldiers. Supreme King holds his hands out, as White Dragon’s and Black Dragon’s helmets shoot off their head, revealing Seto and Mokuba’s face. The two helmets float in front of Supreme King, as darkness seeps from his hand into the helmets. The helmets gradually float back down, placing themselves back on their heads. Their visors are black, as the cables are retracted. The scene shifts back to normal, 8tle reverting as he and Black Dragon stand there. Yami: So, we’ve now lost White Dragon. If that logic follows, you going after Luna and are caught by Leo, it’s only safe to assume that Dragan and Jesse were captured by Luna. Black Dragon: What do we do? Yami: First thing’s first. (He holds up the Dueltrix.) We need the Anti-Virus to this Crush Virus. Again. Black Dragon: Sorry, Yami. I’m not sure where it’d be. Perhaps, we could check out our old house. Maybe there’s some remnants left. Yami: No, we need a definitive location. If you were Leo, and you didn’t want to risk anyone getting the anti-virus, where would you put it? Black Dragon: Gee, not sure. Maybe, a secure location? Yami: Like the source of robots. Our first stop should be Kaiba Corp. End Scene Yami and Black Dragon run down the street, as the sound of motorcycles rev after them. Detective Trudge and Sergeant Mina are riding their police motorcycles, neither of them wearing helmets. Trudge draws his fan staff, point it forward after the two. Yami: Oh, great! Why are the police on her side as well?! Black Dragon: They must’ve sided with the city before the invasion. It is their duty to defend the city. Yami: Laws of duty. Keep them busy for a second. I’ll see if I can get anything useful. Black Dragon turns, firing an Inferno Fire Blast at the approaching officers. They swerve to the side, as Trudge strikes Black Dragon square in the chest with his fan staff. Black Dragon flies backwards, as Yami draws several cards, all of them having the Crush Virus on them. Yami lets out a groan of disgust, as he just puts the cards on the blade. Yami: Let’s see who we get this time! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming into Diamond Matter. Diamond Matter: Diamond Matter! I like this option! Diamond Matter leaps and sticks to the wall, as the officers ride past him. They pivot and ride back after him, as Diamond Matter leaps off the wall and morphs his hands into blades. He cuts through the tires of the motorcycles, causing Trudge and Mina to go spiraling out of control, tumbling away. Diamond Matter: Black Dragon! Check to see if there’s a helmet to put on their heads! Black Dragon: Right! Black Dragon checks out the wreckage of a motorcycle, as Diamond Matter inspects the other one. They dig through and find the storage basket in the back, with them each finding a helmet. Black Dragon: Got one! Diamond Matter: Same here! A sad irony that the helmet that protects against Luna’s control leaves them vulnerable to Leo. Break the visor, then put it on one of them. Diamond Matter and Black Dragon smash the visors on the police helmets, as they shove it onto Trudge’s and Mina’s head. The two return to normal, as they look around, confused of their environment. Trudge: Huh? Where are we? Diamond Matter reverts. Yami: Somewhere in town. Assisting in the deterioration of the world. Mina: Yami?! When did you get back? Yami: Not soon enough. We need to get to Kaiba Corp. That’s where the anti-virus is possibly at. Trudge: Anti-virus? What do you need an anti-virus for? Yami groans in frustration, as if tired of explaining everything. He flashes the Dueltrix to Trudge, revealing the Crush Virus. Yami: As long as you’re here, you guys are going to help out. At the grounds of Kaiba Corp, Bonaparte stands guard, in command of the VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon. Bonaparte: Oh-ho! With this unstoppable robot, I am in command of the greatest force of the city! I shall defend the source of our electronic sources with my life! Black Dragon, Mina and Trudge all approach, as they stop and salute to Bonaparte. Black Dragon: The Supreme King has requested us to enter Kaiba Corp and retrieve classified technology. Bonaparte: You guys?! Why didn’t he order me to do so?! Mina: The Supreme King didn’t want to take you away from your position. Bonaparte: (Noticing their attire) Eh?! Police officers?! Black Dragon: Our most recent recruits. The Supreme King is using this to ensure their loyalty. What’s more, you’re much too valuable to have you run such a simple errand. Bonaparte: Tu as raison! Quite right! Fine, but be quick! The three head inside, as Yami peaks out from behind a vehicle on the street. Yami: Wow. He’s an airhead. Well, here we go. Yami activates the Dueltrix, slapping it down. Bonaparte continues his watch, as a large shadow forms over the field. Bonaparte leaps back in fright, hyperventilating now. Bonaparte: Agh! Who goes there?! Gruff Voice: When you get in the way of justice, you all fall to the power… The Jetworst stands on a truck, as he extends his wings out. The Jetworst: The Jetworst! Bonaparte: Fire! VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon turns and fires a powerful energy blast from its cannons, as The Jetworst leaps into the air. He is partially caught in the energy attack, but the force and explosion rockets him into the air. He extends his wings to glide through the air, as he dive bombs at Bonaparte. His speed increases rapidly, when VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon maneuvers its arm and blocks the attack. The Jetworst bounces off unharmed, as a cannon points at The Jetworst and fires. The Jetworst is blasted back, as he gets up unharmed. Bonaparte: Oh, so you again! The Jetworst: That’s right. Me again. Inside Kaiba Corp, Black Dragon, Trudge and Mina toss the laboratory apart searching for the Anti-Virus. Black Dragon: Darn it! Where is it?! Mina: It wouldn’t be left unguarded. Bonaparte out there must know where it’s hidden. Trudge: Then let’s get out there and make him tell us! The Jetworst is hit by an energy shot, launching himself backwards through the air. He opens his wings out, the drag slowing his flight. He then dives at VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon, as he reverts. Yami: I hate this virus. Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, as VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon swings its arm to punch him. Yami is gone, VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon inspecting the area to find him. Bonaparte: Sacre bleu! Where is he?! Bonaparte looks around, and gasps when he sees Spider Trout stuck to VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon’s arm. Bonaparte: There! Right there! On the arm! Destroy him! VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon points a cannon at the arm, as Spider Trout flattens out and lyes flat on its arm, dodging the first shot. VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon aims the cannon further down, as the cannon blast destroys the arm. The wreckage falls towards Bonaparte, him retreating and bumping into Trudge. Bonaparte falls over, as Trudge activates his fan staff, pinning Bonaparte to the ground. Bonaparte: Qu’est-ce? You’re not on our side! Trudge: Nice of you to notice. Black Dragon: What are you guarding here? State your purpose! Bonaparte: Never! I will never tell you where the Anti-Virus that the Supreme King entrusted me with! Spider Trout: You have it? Spider Trout struggles to stand on the pieces of the arm, reverting. Yami: Where do you have it? Bonaparte: No! I refuse to tell you I have it in my pocket! Everyone is silent, as VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon fires another cannon shot. Yami takes off running towards it, activating and slapping down the Dueltrix. Gold Chuck: Ugh. Only get one shot here. Get that anti-virus! VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon fires an energy shot at Gold Chuck, who opens his mouth and eats the energy. His entire body swells and inflates like a balloon, him looking ready to burst. His body deflates as he burps, the energy now a simple cloud of gas, which fades away almost instantly. Gold Chuck: I’m allergic to energy too?! This thing is horrible! Well, only one thing left to do. Gold Chuck makes a large leap into the air, dodging the next cannon blast. Gold Chuck extends its tongues, wrapping around VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon’s head and tears it off. He lets it drop to the ground, as his tongue starts swelling from hives. VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon powers down, falling over. Trudge shakes Bonaparte by his ankles like a rag doll, objects and gear falling out of his pockets. A syringe comes out, Black Dragon picking it up. Black Dragon: Got it! Gold Chuck is unable to retract his tongues, as he reverts. Yami’s tongues is swollen for a moment, before returning to a regular size. Yami: Oh, finally! This has been the worst detour ever! Black Dragon inserts the syringe into the Dueltrix, uploading the anti-virus. The Dueltrix returns to normal, as Yami sighs in relief. Yami: That’s one problem down. Yami's Legion * Yami * Black Dragon * Detective Trudge * Sergeant Mina Supreme King's Army * Supreme King ** Robotic Knights * Valon * Sherry * Syrus Truesdale * Zane Truesdale ** Cyber Phoenix * Chazz Princeton * Chancellor Shepard ** Cyber Ogre * Bonaparte ** VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon * White Dragon * Black Dragon (freed) Yubel's Alliance * Detective Trudge (freed) * Sergeant Mina (freed) Other * Strings/Puppet Master * Broder Aliens used * 8tle (unintentional transformation) * Diamond Matter (unintentional transformation) * The Jetworst (unintentional transformation) * Spider Trout (unintentional transformation) * Gold Chuck (unintentional transformation) Trivia * It is revealed that Strings is Puppet Master, marking her return. * Puppet Master is revealed to have retrieved her mask back, upgrading it with the features of an ID mask. * It's revealed that Gold Chuck is allergic to energy attacks as well. * This episode originally focused more on Puppet Master, but became more about the Virus as the story was lacking with Puppet Master alone. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Light of Destruction Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Gentle Darkness Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Supreme King War Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Ragnarok Arc Category:Earth-68: Puppet Master saga